


Needle

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Needle

The needle past through thin fingers, the red thread gleamed against light blue cloth. The smiling black threaded mouth was slowly covered by red, appearing as if the mouth was sewn together. Multi-colored eyes continued to stare uncaring at the small doll held within his palm. With a quick movement, the thread was tied and cut, leaving a light blue doll with a black smile sewed together by red thread. Holding the end with his thumb and pointer, Kiyoshi jammed the tip into one of the dolls black eyes. When the needle was removed, a drop of blood fell from the red tip.


End file.
